


Seeing What's Out There

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Exploration, First Time, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Touching, Underage Sex, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A boy that  just wants to know what  else is out there because he is tyred of the same thing where he lives. He soon ends up in a different surroundings that he is not use to. What will happen to this young boy? Only one way to find out.





	Seeing What's Out There

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story

When I was just a young boy all I knew about the world was about living underground until one day I found out more. Don't think I'm like me cave boy me dumb me live under ground. I know any normal kid that's above ground. The only reason why we are under ground is because of a major war was going on and we as in the town's people thought it was best to live underground. Of course I was not born at the time when the war started as well as building a town underground. I was born a month after the town was built and ever since we been living undergoing because of the war still going on after 11 years. 

Life was kinda normal besides not seeing the sun so everyone was pail. I think I kind of said that at the beginning. Like most people I had my friends and I thought I would never see this thing called the sun. After 11 years I did find a way out but I did not know if I should tell anyone about it. I also don't know if I should go and find out what the outside looks like. After all the war is still going on so I been told. In fact I don't know if that is true or not. The only way to find out was to see for myself. Now the only thing is stopping me is well myself and my age. Because if the war is still going on and a 11 year old is not meant to be in the middle of it. 

Well I guess I had to sleep on it. The next day and the next I thought about it. I was still was wondering if I should tell my friends about my plan. Would they laugh at me, would they want to come, would they tell on me, or would they thing I'm just joking with them? So many questions but no real answer. Also what would I bring besides food and clothing? How long would I stay up there? All the thinking was making me not sleep at night. I must go to see what is out there. As I said before all I know is where it is. Once out will there be a alarm going off or what? I knew I had to take a risk but if I'm caught what will happen to me? Well again there is only one way to find out. So after weeks of back and forth of questions that only I can answer by doing, I decided it was time for me what's out there.

I had my bag packed of what I think I needed and went towards the exit. Once out there I did not realize how bright the sun was and that cough me off grad as well as the air. I was frozen looking around and waiting to get dragged back in and sent off who knows where, however that did not happen. I soon was hearing new noise all over. Then came the animals that I seen flying called birds. The first time I seen a real bird was well I can't put into words. I soon started to walk throw the abandon town that felt spooky. I slowly walked and looked around. I looked into the windows that was too dirty to see throw. I went to open the door but for some reason it was blocked by something. So I kept on walking that is when I heard movement. 

At this point I did not know if it was an animal, a solder, or who knows what. Stupid me decided to walk towards the movement. As I look around I did not see anything until I decided to walk around the corner and that's when I saw someone with long hair like a girl. It look like a soldier who happens that has long hair, but I don't know what a solder looks like. Me once again being stupid decided to walk even closer to this person. I am not going to lie my heart was racing. One false move anything could happen, but did that happen? Of course it did because it's just my luck. Once I made that false move this short prison like a size of a kid like my age maybe younger or older turns around and quickly pulled a gun on me.

All I could do was just freeze and I could not speak. The closes of speaking with my eyes wide is just nonsense that is not even words just odd nerves sounds with everything felling moving in slow mow. This kid was just looking at me like she was waiting for me to do something. I think she is a she. Soon which felt forever for me the kid walked towards me with the gun pointed at me. I was to scared to even pee my shorts or even shit myself. This kid did not speak instead the kid just walks around me eyeing me. When I did had a good look at the kid it looked like more of a boy. At this point none of us said a word. As he went to face me again he decided to keep his gun pointed at me and touch me all over. 

Soon he reached the back of me and did the same thing. After being all touched he just took my pack of my back and looked inside by tossing the stuff out the pack. I don't know if he was glad I had no weapon on me or mad because he wanted another one. After all where am I going to get a weapon? I know I could of grabbed a knife from the kitchen. The problem with that is my mom and dad will notice one of them missing. Now the next thing that came to my mind is he going to take all my food and what if he asks where I got it from? Should I tell him if so what if it turns out he is the bad guy? I know the word I want to say it's just I can't spell it. He turned around and just looked at me before putting the stuff back and the next thing I know he hands me by pack and signals for me to follow him. What could I do he had a gun and he could use it if I didn't. So I had to follow him. He was quiet too quite as we walked. I had no clue if he could talk or not. 

I was even quiet because I had no clue what he would do if I did. He soon stopped and pulled some kind of black cloth and came to me. The next think I knew he put it over my head and everything went black. I could not see a thing. I felt a hand grab mine and led me. Of course I did not know who it was but I was thinking it was the boy. So I walked and walked not knowing where I was going, but I guess that was the point so I won't rat out. After what felt like an hour I head a door open and I think I walked inside before the door closed. We did more walking before the hood was off of me. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light again. I saw the boy again and anther one boy also with long hair. The only way I know this was a boy because he had no shirt. The shirtless boy moved his hands around like code and the other boy did it back. The shirtless boy then looked at me then spoke.

"Sorry about the hood we can't let anyone know anyone know where we are. Sit down and tell me what brings you around." 

The shirtless boy did more hand movement to the other boy and he nodded and soon left. I told him almost everything. Like I wanted to know what elce is out there and the next thing I knew I saw the kid that left. The shirtless boy just nodded and the other boy came back with a cup water.

"Take a drink it's not going to kill you, because if we wanted you dead you would not be here. The name is Tony and that's my brother Billy. He's deft. In other words he can't hear. So what you saw is called sign language."

"The name is Jim." 

"Well Jim do you mind sharing your food with us?"

"No we can share."

As we were eating the broths where doing sign language and Tony looked at me before speaking.

"Billy thinks you are cute and glad to see another boy besides my brother." 

I thought that was a odd thing to say but I been raised to be polite. 

"Tell him thank you." 

"You could tell him yourself he reads lips." 

So I looked at him and repeated what I said. Billy signed to Tony and Tony translated for him.

"Your welcome." 

Then Tony spoke. 

"I am also glad to see another boy. It has been so long before we seen anyone really. My brother is rite you are cute."

"Thank you."

I still did not know what to make of what the brothers said. Soon Billy took off his shirt, but that was not the only thing that happened. Both Tony and Billy stood up and removed their paints just leaving the two in their boxers. Tony looked at me before he spoke. 

"We would like to please you. Only if you want us to." 

This was really getting weirder and weirder. I never got pleased before and had no clue what that even know what they would do. I wanted to find out so I just nodded. They both started to smile and came closer to me and soon they rubbed me all over and I do mean all over. I was soon hard and Tony slid his hand under my shorts and boxers to grab hold of my dick. His hand soon was moving up and down on my dick. Billy had his hands under my shirt rubbing my chest and playing with my nipples. In no time my shirt was off along with my shorts and boxers. I was starting to really like this.

They soon starred to suck my nipples and grab hold of my dick. Soon they were naked too as they had their way with me. my hands where now on their dick and I was rubbing them. All three of us was moaning and they soon stopped sucking my nipples and started to once again team up and suck my dick wile kissing each other. Now at that point my hands where on the back of their heads and I just rubbed them. As they went faster I went faster. Soon I came all over on Tony's and Billy's face. Then Tony came all over my hand while Bobby just had a dry cum. The two broths soon looked at each other and licked my cum off each other and then my hand. I thought it would be best to go back home before people start looking for me. They were sad to see me go but I told them I will come back. 

We soon got dressed and Billy led me back where I was. Before he headed back he gave me a kiss on the lips. After that day I went back as many times as I could and ended up learning sign language, making out with them, sucking their nipples, sucking their dicks, fingering them, bring fingered, rimming them, being rimed, fucking them and being fucked. The good thing was I never got caught and the underground town was now outside. If that was not great enough my mom and dad was able to adopt Tony and Billy. It took my mom and dad a while to learn sign language. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the deth character right for anyone that is or knows anyone that is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know. Feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
